


The Gown

by odeon



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Party, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeon/pseuds/odeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt thrown my way and the specs were these: </p><p>This one particular gown (by Jean Paul Gaultier) Cate Blanchett was wearing at the Academy Awards in 2007. </p><p>A party and sex in a public place - and Therese  is the aggressor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Hel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/gifts).



> Two things before you read this. 
> 
> First, go and take a look at the gown here:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/99/6d/8b/996d8ba1e1ccb896556e2fae0e1ae6c3.jpg
> 
> Second, food for thought: have you ever thought about how the pet name "darling" actually refers to the power dynamic between Carol and Therese? In The Price of Salt Carol calls Therese "darling" yet Therese can never think of a pet name for Carol... so see what I've done here, lol.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight, my dear.” Carol frowned at the compliment. “Please, Harge, cut the crap.” Her soon-to-be-ex-husband’s ill-timed quips never ceased to irritate her. “I’m doing this as the last favor you’ll ever get out of me, so spare me the sappiness.” Harge Aird shrugged his shoulders. He had never hidden the fact that he would rather stay married to Carol even though things hadn’t been particularly good between them for a long time.

Carol was the dream wife after all despite her obvious flaw, he often mused. But who cares if she had an occasional fling with another woman? As long as no one else knew and she didn’t fool around with other men Harge didn’t really think it counted at all. She was always the most beautiful woman in the room, and he knew tonight wouldn’t be any different – the gown Carol was wearing was nothing less than spectacular, a low-back and cutout piece by Jean Paul Gaultier with Cleopatra-worthy gold adornments. Harge let out a sad little sigh seeking comfort in the fact that he would at least have her by his side at tonight’s gala dinner.

 _Why the hell did I agree to do this?_ Carol was already bored beyond belief. She had relented to this in a weak moment. Their daughter Rindy had been present when Harge had asked her to be his date for his glorious moment, the passing of the torch from the retiring CEO to him. It promised to be a magnificent evening filled with grand gestures and trendy food – in other words a succession of pompous speeches and over-priced plates of not-so-inspired fare. So she hadn’t been able to deny him this, not in front of Rindy’s pleading eyes.

 _Very well, it’s just for one night and a week from now I’ll never have to face requests like this again_ , Carol thought picking up her clutch. It matched perfectly the golden cord and jewelry paraphernalia of her gown. She had never worn it before and even now she was a bit apprehensive about its daring look. After all it left her entire back open almost all the way to her buttocks. But she adored the gown nevertheless because it made her feel beautiful and, most importantly, quite sexy. The way it clung to her body made her so self aware, so _physical_ , it seemed to invigorate her, to breathe new life into her. If nothing else, tonight gave her the awaited opportunity to flaunt it out in the open. Carol needed it, she needed to feel beautiful – and maybe even wanted.  

* * *

They arrived at the Rock well in advance since Harge wanted to shake as many hands as possible before everyone took their seats. The gala event was to take place in the Weather Room, 67 stories above Midtown Manhattan offering an encumbered, sparkling vista of the vibrant city. The huge windows soaring from the floor to the 25-foot ceiling appealed to Carol the moment she stepped inside the spectacular interior. While Harge was working the room she sneaked out to an open-air terrace that seemed to bring the famous skyline so close to her she gasped out of pleasure.

“You okay?” A voice on her left asked. If Carol had found the lights of the city magnificent only a heartbeat ago she was positively taken aback by the wondrous sight lingering on in her proximity.  The young woman was gorgeous in her semi-sheer dark green gown with a plunging neckline. Her raven hair was done in a tight little top knot which accentuated her remarkable face. The deep green eyes were wide with charming curiosity but the best was yet to come. When she smiled Carol saw two prominent dimples appear on her cheeks, and she was suddenly certain those tiny deepening dents held a multitude of secrets. “Yes, of course,” Carol replied embarrassed by having stared at her so intently. “This view just takes my breath away.” The woman gazed at her unabashedly. “Yes, it does.” Her eyes sought Carol’s as if they were two heat-seeking missiles ready to lock on their targets.  “I love what you have on,” the brunette said appreciating the gown Carol was wearing. She passed her slowly stopping to marvel the open back feeling the breeze of the fresh terrace air. “It’s exquisite…” For a moment Carol was almost sure the woman would touch her, graze the surface of her vulnerable skin with her fingers.  She could smell her perfume wafting through the air.

“Carol?” Harge’s head poked through the doorway. “We’re ready now.” Carol awakened from her inexplicable stupor and excused herself. She felt exposed, naked the young woman’s eyes licking her back as she followed her ex-husband in.

It took a considerable amount of time for Carol to find her footing once more. The couple Harge introduced her was bothersome, the elderly lady paying uninspired compliments to her evening wear. Carol kept staring at the woman talking in a rapid fire way, mostly nonsense, the kind of small talk she had grown so weary of over the past few years. She withdrew to herself preferring to smile instead of participating, nodding every once in a while as if she were truly sharing the thoughts and the ideas the older woman needed to get off her chest.

 _I wonder where she went_ , flashed through Carol’s mind as she patiently waited for the stranger to shut up. “I wish we’d been seated together, dear, I was so looking forward to chatting with you… you know how men are, always dwelling in their boring business affairs…” The older woman’s squeaky voice hovered out of Carol’s reach and back again. Trying to look saddened by her chagrin at the seating, Carol nodded once more. When Harge motioned her to follow him she was relieved, almost happy to join her ex-husband at their table.

* * *

“Carol, honey – let me introduce you to my young protégé, a very promising young man who will undoubtedly have a great future in our company… Richard Semco”, Harge said taking her hand. “Richard, I’d like you to meet my wife Carol.” The young man smiled flashing a perfect set of shiny white teeth. He looked pleasant enough although Carol was sure she wouldn’t recognize him again if she were to cross paths with him tomorrow. “Nice to meet you, Mrs Aird,” Richard enthused a bit too eagerly. “Likewise,” Carol replied her mind already wandering elsewhere. She had a habit of zoning off whenever she ended up having to take part in a conversation she knew would have no value to her.

“This is my fiancée, Therese Belivet – Therese, meet Mrs Aird.” Carol turned around to glance at the woman standing right behind her. The mischievous dimples deepened victoriously. “Mrs Aird… it’s a pleasure,” Therese Belivet purred smiling contentedly. _What a lovely name_. “Umm… very nice to meet you, Miss Belivet,” Carol managed to mumble. “Please, call me Therese – we’ll have a long night ahead of us and I’d hate us to be so formal,” she stated never losing eye contact for one second. “May I call you Carol?” she continued somewhat brazenly. Somehow Carol knew Therese wouldn’t take no for an answer and that even if she were to tell her not to, she’d probably ignore it any way. “Of course.”             

“Listen – I know we’re supposed to sit girl-boy-girl-boy,” Harge started out, “but to be honest, this is work for both Richard and me, and you girls would be bored out of your minds listening to our shop talk.” He tried to look apologetic. “So why don’t you two sit over there and talk whatever women talk about”, he chuckled, “and we men can focus on the situation at hand.” Hearing his boss include him in the ranks of corporate men, Richard looked too smug for his own good.

“I don’t mind,” Therese commented, “I bet Carol and I will make the most of our time without you two interrupting our tête-à-tête…” She turned to see if Carol agreed with her. “It’s okay,” Carol acknowledged attempting a reassuring half-smile. Her heart, however, was beating nervously. Both Harge and Richard looked pleased choosing to forget their lovely companions in no time.

“I think this is a perfect table for us, don’t you?” Therese said gazing into Carol’s hazy gray eyes. “Why would you say so? We’re cooped up all the way in the corner,” Carol pointed out. “I like to have my back against the wall with no one behind me,” Therese smiled quirking her right eye brow just a little. “I don’t want anyone sneaking up from behind. Unless I want it to happen…” The tone of her voice was playful and suggestive at the same time. “In that case you’re in luck then,” Carol laughed uneasily. “Am I?” Therese quipped back sharply. “In the best case scenario I’d say we both are.”

She rested her right arm on the back of her chair allowing Carol’s eyes a full access to her tantalizing neckline. The bare creamy skin between her perfectly formed breasts appeared untouched by human hand. “Do you like what you see?” Therese asked, and the straight forward question jolted Carol out of her inappropriate stare. “Excuse me?” She was embarrassed to meet her gaze. “This party gathering to honor your husband – do you like it?” Therese was smirking. “My ex-husband,” Carol needed to specify. “Oh, should I be sorry?” her companion asked. “Not one bit,” Carol replied suddenly alleviated by her quick repartee.  

“And you – have you set the date yet?” Carol inquired precipitously. “God no!” Therese laughed wholeheartedly, “Richard may have but it will be a cold day in hell before that happens.” The corners of her eyes crinkling adorably, she found Carol’s question very amusing. “Why would I do a thing like that when there’s so much beauty in the world?” she concluded shifting in her chair. “So much _untapped_ beauty.”

Therese’s choice of word startled Carol who shot a quick glance at her companion. Her chest heaved just slightly but it didn’t escape Therese who leaned in to whisper something in her ear. “You must know you are very beautiful…. don’t disappoint me denying it, darling.” Carol swallowed hard but it wasn’t just what she said but something else as well – Therese had rested her hand on her thigh while speaking to her in a quiet, matter-of-fact voice. The hand pressed right through the thin fabric of her gown setting alarms off all around her bristling body. It moved only an inch in a tentative caress to find out if Carol liked it, if she wanted Therese to continue. The moment Carol knew she wished it would remain there for the rest of the evening Therese pulled back and sat upright once more in her chair.

* * *

“Don’t you just love an appetizer when it’s been prepared with such delicate touch?” Therese asked Carol when the waiter had brought the entrees to their table. Blushing, Carol nodded in agreement. “It’s a promise of things to come,” Therese confided in Carol the pupils of her green eyes suddenly dilating, darkening into an abyss of desirous decision. Coming once more very close to Carol as if finding the noise of the gala room unacceptable, Therese set her hand on the gold cord adorning her back. First Carol felt a slight yank and then a succession of brisk fingertips branding her skin irrefutably. _Don’t disappoint me denying it_. Carol closed her eyes succumbing to Therese’s unexpected, expert touch, trying to see in her mind’s eye how Therese’s hand took possession of the elaborate twine again and again. “Keep your wits about you, darling or I’ll stop,” she whispered to Carol placing her hand once more to her lap. “Pull your chair right next to the table,” she instructed, “and if you have _anything_ underneath that tight dress of yours, this would be the moment to get rid of them.” Carol shook her head. “I don’t… it’s too tight as it is,” she exhaled laboriously. “Really?” Therese smirked though she knew full well Carol had meant the gown. “Let’s see about that.”

A diagonal slit on the side of Carol’s gown enabled Therese to slide her hand to caress her mound. The sensation made her draw breath and flinch involuntarily. “I told you to keep your cool…” Therese reminded her reaching further down to rub her slit. _I am being finger-fucked by a beautiful stranger at the dinner table across my ex-husband and her fiancé_. She could feel blood rushing towards her lips and breasts making them heavy with want. “Good girl,” Therese grinned her hand massaging Carol’s throbbing cunt. “You were so ready, weren’t you darling? Hasn’t anyone fucked you good for a long time?” Her whispered words affected Carol like sharp, thin needles placed strategically on her limp meridians. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t utter a single syllable her conscious mind shutting itself off to focus on Therese’s fingers rubbing her swollen clit. “This is no good…” Therese said suddenly withdrawing her hand. _What? Why?_ Carol grabbed her receding wrist in desperation. “Calm down, darling – you’ll get what’s coming to you… once you beg for it.” Therese gave Carol her loveliest smile.

“What are you girls snickering about over there?” Harge asked over the table. “Oh I was just pointing out to Carol that it’s good to beg for attention every once in a while,” Therese answered wiping her fingers in her napkin. “I like the sound of that,” Richard chuckled. “Women begging for attention – couldn’t ask for more.” Hearing his boss laugh at his joke, he was awfully pleased with himself. Bored, Therese turned her gaze back to Carol. “How about it then?” she asked almost indifferently. “Would you… beg for it?” Harge and Richard were eager to hear Carol’s reply as well. Her eyelashes fluttering, Carol raised her flushed face to meet Therese’s challenge. “Yes, yes I would.” The men were visibly amused by her response but the women had no time for them anymore.

Smiling, Therese got up on her feet. “Excuse us, gentlemen, but I think it’s time for us ladies to stretch our legs for a while. All this sitting down is terribly frustrating, isn’t it, Carol?” Her emerald eyes locked with Carol’s forcing her to do what she commanded. “Yes, you’re right. I suppose we can take a break.” Her feet trembling she was unsure if she could make it out of the room at all. “Sure. Take all the time you need. The old timer won’t be giving his speech for another half an hour or so.” Harge winked gregariously at Carol.

* * *

Knowing the state Carol was in Therese linked their arms and led her to the terrace once more. “Easy does it, darling, we’re almost there…” The gentle cool breeze felt wonderful on Carol’s face, on her heated skin after all that had happened so far. She let Therese take her by the hand as if she were hypnotized, stripped off of any free will she might have had at some point in her life.

Finally choosing an obscure cranny mainly out of sight Therese pressed Carol against the curtained glass wall. She wetted her lips and let her right hand slide slowly over her breasts. “I wanted to fuck you the minute I laid my eyes on you, darling…” Therese confessed easily. “Such a fuck-me gown you’re wearing,” she grinned wickedly. “But first, let’s hear it.” She came closer but refrained from pressing her body against Carol. “Hear what?” Carol gasped out of breath. “Don’t be such a bitch, darling, don’t make me repeat my words, you’d only regret it.” Therese was getting impatient. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph, is this really happening?_ Panting, Carol tried to mouth a sentence but nothing came out. “Yes?” Therese pulled out an inch or so. “No!!!” Carol nearly screamed.

“My god, you haven’t lost your voice after all,” Therese laughed gloatingly. “Please, Therese, please… I beg you, please, please fuck me,” she said loud and clear. “Now that was excellent – and was it hard? Noooo… it wasn’t hard at all…” she continued taking possession of Carol’s hips. Her hands sliding along Carol’s sides all the way to the opening in the back Therese pressed her mouth hungrily on Carol’s neck. “Please kiss me,” Carol sighed wanting to feel her lips against hers. “No, I don’t think so…” Therese murmured, “No kissing on the lips – not before I’ve fucked you.” Carol felt light-headed sensing the crude truth surge through her pulsing epicenter.

“Open your legs. Wide.” Therese hiked her gown up to reveal her naked cunt ready to burst out of its seams. Carol accepted her lovely fate willingly offering herself to be fucked just as relentlessly as Therese would have it. The glass wall sticking to her bare back like a suction cup, she moaned loudly as her beautiful dinner companion forced her way inside her. Carol felt the abrasion the gold cord left on her skin but right now she didn’t nor couldn’t give a damn. “You love it, don’t you?” Therese hissed thrusting her fingers inside her again and again. “You want it and you won’t deny it.” Carol knew she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to, even if all the gala guests were gawking at them once she felt Therese apply sweet, agonizing pressure on her clit. An awesome shudder went through her like an electric current ripping her resistance apart, triggering a series of cries, whines and whimpers emanating out of the hollow of her open mouth.

“Don’t fight it, darling… come for me,” Therese ordered and Carol was only too euphoric to oblige. Her back hitting the glass wall one more time in loud thump she let out a shrill scream of ecstasy she didn’t know she had in her. Her vision blurred and speech impaired, Carol became slowly aware of her surroundings, of Therese kissing her temples, the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and finally, gently – her plump, longing lips.

Laughing, Carol cupped Therese’s smiling face and they remained standing in each other’s arms for a long time. “My angel, fucked out of space,” Therese whispered lovingly. “What do you do tomorrow?” Carol wrapped her arms around her and looked at her suggestively. “You.” Therese’s smile was wider than a rainbow. “A very good answer.”

* * *

“You gals seemed to be having a good time tonight?” Harge asked Carol when they’d left the gala. Carol grinned inwardly. “Well, after all the indecision about tonight, aren’t you glad you came?” Therese’s phone number written on her palm, Carol turned to face Harge with a radiant smile on her face. “I sure am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prince, was this what you had in mind..? LOL <3


End file.
